legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Denzel Crocker
Denzel Crocker is one of the main villains in The Fairly Odd Parents. He is the main rival of Timmy Turner and his fairy godparents when he sees Jorgen as the Boss of Fairyworld he turn him in to a dog but He was defeated by both crossover cartoon Jimmy Neutron and Jorgen Von Strangle. He is voiced by Carlos Alazraqui. Joining Forces with the Alliance Led by Vilgax Crocker survived by the attack when the trio (Yeah, Vilgax sent them to get him) Hopper and Princess Morbucks recruited him and Crocker says yes in order to get his revenge on Jorgen, He aids Trevalyn in their CIA scheme and meet the B Team the Team Jorgen. Crocker stays at the base and makes his plans carefully. He continues to make more attacks until the final battle where he battles Jorgen, Billy and Julien. He may have had more power than Jorgen but did not anticipate the stupidity of the latter two and was killed in this action Enemies: Timmy Turner, Cosmo, Wanda, Jorgen Von Strangle, Bender, Skipper, Heloise, King Julian, Django of the Dead, Finn, Marceline, Ice king, Twilight Sparkle, Frida Suarez, Spike, Shining Armor, Sagat, Flame Princess, Princess Bubblegum, Sari Sumdac, Stan Smith, Snake, Mandark (former ally), Princess Morbucks (Former Alley) Chronicles of the Children of Megatron Crocker is the head science officer of the Children of Megatron. LOTM: Mageddon Trilogy LOTM: Premageddon LOTM: Armageddon LOTM: Weirdmageddon LOTM: Tales from the Ultra Despair Knight LOTM: Darkmageddon Gallery crocker.GIF crocker happy.JPG crocker maniacal.PNG crocker with F.JPG 8BVZzLm6_400x400.jpeg 51abe598a18ce47b92a5a7f4c25dcf391d6c4bff.png 260px-Denzel_Crocker.png crocker crazy.jpg 430180efbc641a1be94f1927819e8ba0--fandoms-yahoo.jpg 1161038.png 12525892.jpg 543428695_780x439.jpg aj0gd7x_460s.jpg anigif_enhanced-buzz-8526-1383245128-5.gif anigif_enhanced-buzz-24489-1383164667-0.gif AptFrequentGypsymoth-small.gif B28.jpg BraveImmaterialHartebeest-size_restricted.gif Denzel_Crocker_-_App_Trap.png Denzel_Crocker_-_Bad_Heir_Day.jpg Denzel_Crocker_snzoqMxM.jpg denzel-crocker-the-fairly-oddparents-74.7.jpg denzel-crocker-the-fairly-oddparents-abra-catastrophe-2.46.jpg denzel-crocker-the-fairly-oddparents-breakin-da-rules-5.34.jpg denzel-crocker-the-fairly-oddparents-channel-chasers-2.72.jpg denzel-crocker-the-fairly-oddparents-fairy-idol-87.8.jpg denzel-crocker-the-fairly-oddparents-in-wishology-13.5.jpg denzel-crocker-the-jimmy-timmy-power-hour-2-when-nerds-collide-7.58.jpg denzel-crocker-the-jimmy-timmy-power-hour-16.6.jpg enhanced-buzz-387-1473560818-0.jpg enhanced-buzz-17293-1383248877-39.jpg Fw0xhE.gif GIF-Timvisible-Crocker001.gif crocker muffin.jpg crocker sinister.jpg crocker dizzy.jpg crocker smirk.jpg crocker ribbon.jpg crocker spaz.jpg crocker cool.jpg ItsAWishfulLife208.jpg Crocker sombrero.jpg crocker scanner.jpg crocker snap.jpg crocker hammer.jpg Mr+crocker+_60c6101600d14275d6ffc2170c92002d.png nosubstituteforcrazy036.jpg RemyRidesAgain089.jpg Screenshot_2018-06-16_at_9.39.29_PM.png yIG37zY1_400x400.jpeg ZestySarcasticFlyingfish-max-1mb.gif Trivia * It was gonna be Vicky but Crocker knows Timmy's fairies and their world. * When joining Vilgax's side, Crocker made the wand who stole the last of the Fairy World and gave it to him. * Crocker and Wart become friends and team up. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Vilgax's Alliance Category:Characters to appear in the Summer Spinoff Category:The Children of Megatron members Category:Characters hailing from The Fairly Odd Parents Universe Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Introduced in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Humans Category:Team villains Category:Archenemies Category:Villains killed by Heroes Category:Deceased Members of Vilgax's allegiance Category:Major Members of Vilgax's Alliance Category:Spectacled Characters Category:Mentally Insane Villains Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Characters in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:The B Team’s villains Category:The P Team's Villains Category:The Alpha Team's Villains Category:Betrayed Characters Category:Character hated by Bridal Shotacon Category:Characters hated by Menslady125 Category:Characters hated by Coolautiz Category:Characters hated by Daveg502 Category:Tragic Villains Category:Child Abusers Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Carlos Alazraqui Category:Characters who have Died in Disgrace Category:Psychopath Category:Characters hated by Baalbeck Category:Members of the Nickelodeon Family Category:Characters that hail from the Nickelodeon universe Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe: Armageddon Category:Characters in LOTM: Weirdmageddon Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkmageddon Category:Sadists Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Tricksters Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Breakout Villains Category:Characters hated by Darthnecrozma666 Category:Funniest Characters Category:Characters loved by Jim to the Ski